


Snack Break

by indigorose50



Series: LT Shippy Week 2019 [2]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Sportacus has a snack. Glanni is horror struck.





	Snack Break

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: Memes/Jokes!
> 
> (if you don't get this I'm really sorry I can't explain it well)

“What,” Glanni began, horror crawling up his spine like a nightmare, “are you _doing_?”

Swallowing his mouthful, Sportacus answered, “Having a snack.” He said this as casually as if he were mowing the grass. The two were standing in Lazytown’s park. The kids had gone inside for lunch and the couple had some time alone.

His boyfriend was too powerful, Glanni decided in that moment. Slightly-Above-Average Glanni’s ass; Sportacus had to be Way-Above-Average at least. Sportacus took another bite of his ‘snack’ and Glanni’s whole body shivered.

“What you are eating?” Maybe his eyes were playing tricks. Maybe this was a prank.

Sportacus chuckled. “Glanni, I know you don’t eat them every often but even _you_ should recognize sportscandy.”

“Oh I recognize it. Make no mistake. That’s part of the problem.”

Sportacus took another bite of his lemon. “What problem?”

“ _That_ one!” Glanni covered his mouth as his teeth cried out in sympathy for Sportacus’ enamel. “Sportacus. Sportacus dear, love of my life, world’s best kisser, second only to me in looks; what the fuCK ARE YOU DOING?!”

Lemon juice dripped from Sportacus’ hand as he jumped back, surprised by Glanni’s outburst. “Why are you so upset?”

“Why do I have to explain it to you?! How can you stand biting directly into a lemon?!”

“Just because you don’t like sportscandy doesn’t mean—”

“This has nothing to do with liking fruit!” Glanni interrupted. “First of all, lemons are too sour to do that! Second, _the peel and all_?!”

Sportacus was still staring at him with a look of wide eyed confusion. Taking a deep breath, Glanni held out his hand. “Give to me.”

“What?”

“Give me the lemon until you can be trusted.”

Reluctantly, Sportacus handed Glanni the lemon. Glanni pocketed it and grabbed Sportacus’ hand before he could fully retract it. “I love you and we’re going to talk this out together as a couple.”

Some of the frustration in Sportacus’ face subsided. He squeezed Glanni’s hand and nodded. The two began walking across the field. “What can I have for a snack instead?” Sportacus asked calmly.

“Literally _anything_ else.”

Sportacus cast his eyes around before stooping to pick something off the ground. Before Glanni’s very eyes, Sportacus bit the head off a flower.

“WHO LETS YOU AROUND CHILDREN?!”


End file.
